The Test
by Bumper Productions
Summary: This Is Just A Little TF Story. Okay, Maybe A BIG TF Story, Featuring ALL TF's You Can Imagine. This Contains Pokemon And TF2 TF's. Rated T For Minor Nudity, Language And Sexual Reference. Some Content May Be Too Scary For Anyone Under 13.
1. The Intro

**Hello Reader. My Name Is Vance, But You Can Call Me Bumper3241. This Is My First FanFic, However, Nothing FanFictiony Actually Started Until Chapter 10 Or Eleven. I Started Writing This Back In November, And A Just Picked Back Up On It Now. So The First 5 Chapters ARE NOT Original. There Were Many Cases Where I Used "Suddenly" Too Much. So Please Enjoy. Also, One More Thing, I Was Originally Was Going To Call This "Vance's Ultimate TF Story", Because This Contains ALL TF'S That I Could Think Of. This Is Where I List Them All, So Please Don't Read This If You Don't Want Any Spoilers**

**Chapter 1-The Intro | Chapter 2- Penis Expansion | Chapter 3-Jacobs Intro, P.E.P. Cont. | Chapter 4-Futanari | Chapter 5-Sex, Gender TF | Chapter 6-Revert, Cat TF | Chapter 7-Cat TF Cont. | Chapter 8-Giantess Futanari.**

**I Plan On About 15 Chapters. Maybe More, Maybe Less. Currently, I'm Working On Chapter 9 At The Time Of This Chapter. So The Rest Is A Surprise :). ALSO, I Planed On Each Paragrahg Being A Chapter, But I Scrapped That Too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Pokémon, Or Team Fortress 2. Nintendo And Game Freak Own Pokemon, And Valve Owns TF2. I Only Used TF2 And Pokemon In This FanFic Or The Transformations.**

It all started while I was walking down a dark alley. All alone. My parents where away on a business vacation for another 6 months, and my older sister moved out 3 years ago. But anyways, back to me. I know it probably cliché, me walking down a wet musty allyway, but my I lived in the big city in an apartment, but I felt a bit cramped in there, so I went outside to get some fresh air. This was where things start to happen. During my large voyage, I heard a sound. Like 2 steel pipes clashing, making a huge clang.

The loud and frightening noise made me jump. And with me being easily scared easily, I probably jumped a good foot into the air. Once my adrenaline from jumping so high was finally finished, I carried on my little adventure, this time, speed walking. Just in case someone or _something_ was following me. It took about 20 more minutes, but I finally reached a brick wall. I figured since I would go back around since I passed a couple other trails.

However, I regretted that decision at that time, because as soon as I turned around, I felt a sudden shock in my gut. When I looked down at the source, I was overflowing with fear, as it was a syringe-needle type thing. Shortly after (probably about ten seconds of paralysis, I started to feel drowsy, and what little light I could see became blurry, and faded. But that last thing I saw was a rust orange mechanical arm.

When I finally woke up, I felt a slight breeze on my skin. When I looked down, I saw my entire body completely exposed in a little white cushiony room. Right then my entire body had told myself that this was just a dream, and that I should just pinch myself to awake myself up. But when I had tried to move my arms, I couldn't move them. I mean, they were still there, completely fine, the only problem was, there was one of those futuristic straps, like the ones you see in movies, the holographic blue ones.

**And That Was Chapter One. So Far, The Main Character Is In A Laboratory Or Something. A Pretty Frightening Thought If You Ask Me. So If You Want To See More, You Can Just Follow The Story, As Up To About Chapter Ten, I Will Update Daily. Thanks For Reading!**


	2. The First Test

**If you're Reading This, Then You Probably Know I Went Back On MY Promise of Updating Daily. Instead, I Write Whenever I Want. so… Yeah. This Is Chapter 2. ALSO! I Need Help Creating An Ending. I Already Know What They're Going to Be, But I Need Help Deciding. What To Write, Or If I Should Just Write All Three. So Here They Are; No. 1: Body Swap To Destroy Main Characters Body, And Watch I Horror As Another Victim Enters The Chamber. No. 2: Main Character Leaves The Chamber, Fine With A Few Modifications, As Well As Needles Full Of ALL Of The Gases Used In The Chamber, Which Regenerate If Used, Or, No. 3: The Main Character Permanently Gets Turned Into A Futanari, With Special Powers To Change Something About Someone With Her Mind, As Well A Relationship With Jacob (A Character Being Introduced In The Next Chapter.) Leave A Review With What Ending You Want. **

When my fear paralysis was gone, I heard a female bimbo voice come on the speaker and say "Like, this is P.E.P kid. Better get ready" "What's P.E.P.?" I said. I waited about ten seconds, and gave up on getting a response. Then, I heard a familiar clang above the room a was in when I looked up in fright, I noticed a little hold, about 5 inches². Then, I saw a little green gas come down through the hole. As the little hole closed, I looked around to see if there was any gas mask or something, however, I saw something even more important; a completely naked man and woman, covered by a small 2 glass rooms with sealed steel doors. This erected me (Or at least the woman did, with a nice ass and maybe E cup tits) but, I was more worried about the weird gas in the room. As the gas reached my face, I held my breath for as long as I could, but the green smoke got the best of me, as I lost my breaths and started inhaling loudly. As soon as I breathed in the green substance, the top hatch opened, and a fan came through the top for about ten second, before quickly disappearing. Suddenly, I felt a strange tingle, followed by weird stretchy sounds, then pain. I grabbed my crotch in agony before watching it in horror when "it" started to grow! I watched as 5 Inches grew to 7, then to nine, then finally went into a nice 1 foot 6 inch penis.

This amazed me as a million thoughts entered my brain. Who did this? Why did they do this, and more importantly, where could I get more of this stuff? Then, this pleasure and eroticness all came to a screeching and cruel halt when I heared a male voice come onto the speakers. It said; "I see you like this?" I only replied this a loud *GULP* and then said "Yes". Then I looked over at the man in the glass room, but he looked just as confused and scared as I was. the woman, on the other hand, just stared blankly into space, as if neither of them were aware of my presence. Then I heard the guy again say, "Well if you like this, then your gunna like what else im going to do to you."

**Okay Then. That Was Chapter 2. Currently The Main Characters Dick Just Tripled In Size, Two Random People Are Sitting In A Glass Chamber, And Some 16 Year Old Is Talking On A Speaker. A Hell Of A Lot Of Things Happened, And I Figured You Couldn't Wait Until Tomorrow, So I Just Figured I'd Post 2 Chapters Every Day. Also, I Added A Clothing TF Into Later Chapters, Where The MC (Main Character From Now On) Turns Into An Orange Living Bikini. I Figured If He Just Turned Into A Regular Bikini, Eventually Some Idiot In The Comments Would Think He's Dead, And I Would Have To Explain The He's Not Dead. So…. Yeah. See You Peeps Tomorrow.**


	3. Jacob?

**Okay, So I Just Figured "Fuck It, Ima Write Whenever The Fuck I Want." So That's Why I'm Writing. Now. This Is A Somewhat Busy Chapter, I Guess.**

"And by the way," The voice said. "My name is Jacob. I'm just gonna use my regular voice for these processes. Okay?" "Sh-Sure" I replied, a little bit nervous. this was an absolute nightmare. "Why don't you go try put your new dick on that hot chick over there." He Said. .-. – My reaction to what he just said. Go fuck an innocent girl? Sure why not. And then we can… My thoughts trailed off when Jacob started showing me holographic (Yes, this IS super realistic isn't it.) Images of futanari girls. A boner popped, and I suddenly felt under hypnosis or something. I walked over to the door where the girl was. She looked surprised when I burst through the door, but when she saw that 2 foot cock, she was cool with it.

After about an hour of hardcore fucking, my trance was over. I said I'd be back soon, and I locked the door behind me. As soon as I walked out the door, though, I noticed a room I'd never noticed. There was nothing in it, above the door, there was a sign that read "~Masturbation Chambers~" So I thought to myself; "Meh, I'll try- WAIT! You Don't Want To Listen To This Bullshit, So Let's Just Fast Forward To The Next Test. "Ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded, not expecting anything to happen, but instead the table just went into the ground and soft tiles appeared where they used to be. Jacob then came over the microphone and said "I figured you'd want to stand and feel the changes. Am I right?" I nodded again.

**This One Is Just An Introduction To A New Character. Sorry This Chapter Was So Short, I Scrapped P.E.P. Part 2, And Finished It In Chapter 2. So… Yeah. That And I Only Have About 15 More Minutes Untill My Dumbass Mom Boots Me Off The Computer.**


End file.
